legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
A Legend's Legacy Wiki
Welcome to The Legend's Legacy! Welcome to A Legend's Legacy, a game that spans over years of enjoyment. Current Version: 1.6 PTR: Not updated Patch hotfixes will be added, go to the forums to report any glitches. Every content patch will be major, hopefully no bugs and what not, just minor content. Please check out our personal blogs for more information: *Shadius: The Word of Nick *The R.B's Fluff and Drivel Portals TYLIOUS.png|Patch X-1: The Rise of Tylious!|link=Patch X-1 Portal TimeandSpace.png|Patch X-2: Time and Space!|link=Patch X-2 Portal ElementiaReborn.png|Patch X-3: Elementia Reborn!|link=Patch X-3 Portal X-4 Img.png|Patch X-4: Legends of the Ancient's Front!|link=Patch X-4 Portal ITRON.png|Patch X-5: Into the Realm of Nightmares!|link=Patch X-5 Portal Patch X-6 Image.png|Patch X-6: The Lost Lands of Desecration!|link=Patch X-6 Portal Patch X-7.png|Patch X-7: Revenge of the Zodiac!|link=Patch X-7 Portal|linktext=Patch X-7 Portal Visit the respective Patch Portals for quick catches on things to come! Each Portal will lead you to a page that contains everything included in the patch, including various bugfixes, mini-patches, bosses, items, and even some guides. Be sure to check them out, they contain a wealth of knowledge. Around the Site Welcome to the Wiki. Here we follow an "epic" editing business. Only 5 members exist. To see recent changes, check the Wiki Updates. You are welcome to have your say on the forums. Please go here: The Forum. WE ARE LOOKING FOR IDEAS! 'Visit this page! To see current and upcoming patches... visit here . A Legend's Legacy Feed Current Patch The Sai Dynasty. A bloodline of warlords that spans decades, centuries even. One of their members even started a war that could be regarded as one of the most world-changing today. Shifujiro No Sai, oldest ancestor of the Sai Dynasty has returned for the final time, to bring Outhrend to his owning, and Ancieus Uredos to his knees. The attempt to reignite an ancient war rests in his hands. After 12 long years, the time has come to finally put an end to Shifujiro's reign once and for all. The call of peace between Outhrend, even for a while, can be done, with your help. Drive him back to the Jiaolin Temple on Shenjqahon, and defeat one of Outhria's greatest warlords, once and for all. "The time for Outhrend to shift has finally arrived." - Shifujiro No Sai Idea Contributions from the Past From exploring past articles and ideas from youth, we're uploading some weapons to the wiki, that are, unique. Top News *Rocket Mounts! *The Upcoming Polcro Stories! Blog Posts from the Crew These are the latest blog posts from Shadius and the R.B! Of course, you can go here too. Latest Patch Notes *Patch 1.6: The release of "The Lost Lands of Desecration". Postbags from the Gods Visit this page for all the Postbags from the Gods. They are questions asked to any NPC in the game. Celebrative Articles Visit here for each 100th and 1,000th article! Did you know? See: '[[Did you know?|''Did you know?]] ' *That there are 10 Black Skulled Bosses? (Patch increased 7 to 10.) *That there is an axe called "Knowing?" *That "Epic" is an awesome word? *That this wiki has just started? *That there a godly weapon(s) with a +381 ATK Bonus? *That Alkindar has the most mana currently for an uber boss? With 768m? EPIC Hitlist See: [[The Epic! Hitlist|The Epic! Hitlist''']] *Knowing , the Axe of the Greg! Check it out! *Twilight's Fury , an astral-void weapon of epic abilities! *Tylious' Legacy , the weapon of ultimate bleedouts and of one of the greatest knights ever to roam Outhria. Latest activity Category:Browse